


A Nation in Ruins

by TumbleBell



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Gen, so many daddy issues...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleBell/pseuds/TumbleBell
Summary: Wilbur finds fundy by l’manburg after it was blown up. Angsty. Angsty as hell.
Kudos: 8





	A Nation in Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo this is by far my favorite fic i have done. Please enjoy!! Anyone who decides to comment and give kudos, i really appreciate youu!!!

Fundy stood before L’manburg. It was still in ruins, but some buildings were being repaired and holes made from explosions were being filled with dirt. The grass was growing back in small patches, but not as quickly as he would like. They reminded him of scars, scars from emotions, scars from events, scars from childhood. They healed ever so slowly, sometimes agonizingly slow; and Fundy had plenty of scars still healing.

“Hello, Fundy!”

Fundy growled, he could feel his ears fall instinctively against his head, wearing the most annoyed expression. He could instantly recognize the voice coming up behind him. It was Wilbur, a ghost of his dead father.

“What is it now, Wilbur.” Fundy snapped.

Wilbur’s misty form took a step back, looking a little hurt but still in a peppy mood, as usual. 

“I was just heading to the dock to go fishing, you?”

Fundy turned his gaze back to L’Manburg, his eyes dilating. The land before him was destroyed, because of his father, the man standing behind him. 

“I was just looking at this mess.”

Wilbur peeked over at L’Manburg, trying to make sense of everything. He had lost many memories of his past life, and every mention of previous events made things more and more confusing for him. He quickly looked away from the land in shame. He had been told this destruction was his fault many times, yet he still was having trouble comprehending that.

“Who did this, Fundy?” Wilbur asked cautiously. 

He wanted to ask as many people as he could. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong. He couldn’t remember doing this, so surely it wasn’t him who did it?

Fundy felt anger shooting through him, his fur rising.

“You did this! Wilbur do you have any memories of you blowing up this place, blowing up our home? You’re a moron, you know that?”

Wilbur felt grief flooding his soul, and sorrow grip his entire being. He still couldn’t remember, neither believe he did such a thing. He looked at fundy briefly but then quickly shifted his eyes back to the ground.

“Fundy I-”

“You know what, I don’t wanna hear it from you. You were supposed to be my father, you were meant to care for me, yet all you wanted was power. Just because you died doesn’t mean you didn’t destroy EVERYTHING, Wilbur.”

So many feelings whizzed around in Wilbur’s head. He was now sure that he made this mess, and that ruined him. He stepped back once more, and looked at his son.

“Wilbur, you ruined everything.”

Wilbur was trying to shake off the guilt, but it wouldn’t go away. His mind fogged and he wanted to run away, but he felt frozen; fundy opened his mouth, taking a short, yet steady breath.

“Will, you are a terrible father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!! This is a one chapter work, and i am interested in starting an AU fic ^-^ suggests AUs in the comments and i will definitely consider writing them!!! I only work with Dream SMP characters atm :3


End file.
